Fabrics that are appropriate for use in the construction of luggage must be durable and must be able to withstand weather conditions and other harsh conditions to which luggage is often subjected. In designing a fabric for use in the construction of luggage, it is important to look at various factors including abrasion resistance.
In the past, the abrasion resistant properties of fabrics used in the construction of luggage were improved primarily by changing the construction of the fabric. For example, the denier of the yarns, the weave of the fabric, and the materials used to produce the fabric were varied in order to optimize the properties of the fabric. For example, recently nylon fabrics historically used in ballistic applications have been used to construct luggage. These fabrics have proved to be very durable in luggage applications.
Although many advances have been made to improve the durability of luggage fabrics, a need still remains for a luggage fabric having enhanced abrasion resistant properties. In particular, a need exists for a process for improving the abrasion resistance of fabrics.